making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinelle Esther
Biography Season X (x.x) * x Confessionals Total: x Season 11: 7 (T18th most) Season 12: 14 (T19th most) Season 11 (11.2) * End of 3-year visa, and have to renew it after finals. Will fly back to Melbourne after finals, and hopefully will be back in time for training camp. Feel like my time’s not up yet. * Have to hop on a plane now, turn in my visa and passport, and hopefully make it back in time for training camp (11.3) * What happened was I landed in Australia, got papers without hitch. Then got abdominal pain, turned out I had a cyst that ruptured and I suffered from severe internal bleeding. Really scary, happy to be back in TC. Flew out as soon as I got cleared, hate not being able to dance. Just glad to be back. (11.6) * Yuko’s in my group with Jenna, so I think it’s my responsibility to really be there for her, and more than that I want to be there for her because I want Yuko to make this team. She’s amazing. * Group auditions I’m pretty nervous, because a month ago, I had a procedure, and I haven’t been able to rehearse the jump split, but I’m going to give it everything I have. split After, I just had terrible pains, and I went down a little bit. But it’s hard to pull it together and get through the pain, but I just really want to stay on Show Group. I just love it so much. * The last 24 hours, I’ve literally chewed off all of my nails. All I thought about is how much this experience means to me. * Going into my 3rd year of Show Group, it feels amazing. I’m so excited, and I’m so grateful for this opportunity, again. Season 12 (12.2) * end credits The semifinalists have no idea what’s coming for them. The pressure’s really going to be on for them to bring it to finals. (12.5) * Being named a group leader for the first time, this is something that I’ve up to for many years. And it’s a responsibility and an honor that I’ve dreamed of having myself one day. (12.9) * [[Jenna Lene|Jenna]] Demi Lovato is a huge celebrity. Like, this is such a big deal. This is a huge honor for us. * Demi Lovato This is so cool. I mean there is so much chaos going on tonight. Gotta be on your toes. You know, she’s a rock star. * Demi Lovato Oh my gosh. That was definitely one of the highlights of the year. (12.11) * Football season starts now. This is a history making performance. There are a lot of VIPs here today. You know, this is nationally televised. There’s a lot of pressure on us. * We’re rushed, because we don’t have a lot of time out here. There’s a lot of pressure to everything perfect in a short amount of time. * We gotta stay on our toes, you know? Right now, girls are dropping like flies in the heat. So, I think we’re all struggling. * the Pro Football Hall of Fame This is so helpful and very cool to get to learn more about the sport we actually cheer for. * Now we’re getting a lot of last-minute information. It’s a bit stressful going on the fly. You gotta be on top of everything. * I’m in the tunnel. I’ve got butterflies in my stomach. I look around – all the other girls have jitters, as well. As a team, we put a lot of pressure on ourselves to be the best we can be. * Getting to dance our signature routine tonight. I struggle to find words, because, you know, that is something I’ve dreamt of since I was a little girl. I literally have goosebumps all over me. I mean this game is going down in history. * So, we all got into our line ready to welcome out the Hall of Fame guest and Mr. Jones came over to me I could tell he was proud of us and was happy we were here, but I mean, we were all here for him, so that honor goes both ways. (12.13) * On game day, as soon as a song is played, as a leader, you have about three, maximum five seconds to know what to do with that song. And tonight, the veterans are definitely being tested for that. You know, my heart’s kind of racing as a first leader because I want to show them I’m ready for this responsibility. Commentary Season 11 (11.3) * “Jinelle’s passion, her dedication is the example we want as a DCC” – K (11.6) * I really like Jinelle. She’s very fierce up there. Thought that was very impressive./ I didn’t like her tonight. – McCoy/ I don’t think she had her best day. But I know she’s been sick. She’s definitely a Show Group to me. – J/ Overall, I think there were better girls. – Ramos Season 12 (12.10) * “Jinelle, nice smile.” – K (12.11) * It’s two brand new leaders for this game. Jinelle’s never led a game. Lacey’s never led a game. – J * Jinelle and Lacey did a great job leading. – K Office Visits Season 12 (x.x) * x Other Season 11 (11.2) * Shown after K mentions wanting to see dancers who make her want to put her pen down and just watch * Shown being invited to training camp (11.3) * Gets hospitalized when in Australia to get visa renewed, and they think she will be back next week * Gets back on night of second practice (earlier than K expected) with bandage on her arm (11.6) * Comes to Melissa Rycroft and Yuko’s mentorship session to discuss her own visa issues and moving to another country. Dances besides Yuko at this. * Last one announced as show group member on the show Season 12 (12.3) * Tells the other people in her panel interview group beforehand that even though she’s done it 4 times before, she’s still terrified each time. * Solo is shown after Kelli says great energy grabs her attention (12.4) * Shown helping Lexie while Erin is giving a confessional about the veterans being awesome at helping them (12.5) * Announced as Group 2 leader (12.9) * Talks with Demi Lovato about how Lovato's mother cheered with Judy. (12.10) * Shown being placed in the fourth row of the triangle for the Canton performance (12.11) * Serves as one of the two group leaders for the temporarily reconfigured Canton groups Misc. * Season 12: Group Leader * Last member from her rookie class on the squad Category:DCC Category:Group Leader Category:5 years Category:S8 Rookie Category:Foreign